<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Enigma of it All by Crazy_Lonely836</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158857">The Enigma of it All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Lonely836/pseuds/Crazy_Lonely836'>Crazy_Lonely836</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - FBI, Court, Criminal Masterminds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Lonely836/pseuds/Crazy_Lonely836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short paragraph I wrote and thought I should share it here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Enigma of it All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Guilty!” I heard the judge shout. Everything after that was a blur. I was sure I wouldn’t get caught, now I wasn’t too sure about anything. Drowning out my mothers shouting and my sisters crying, I didn’t even want to know what my father thought of it. I could feel the cold metal of handcuffs around my wrists and the thick odour of sweat. The sun shone as if it were congratulating the FBI on finding their most wanted criminal. They had found me. I was going away for a long time. I couldn’t and didn't want to get my head around it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might carry on with this. Probably not. Hope you have a good day. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>